Remember When
by xLizzy14x
Summary: A Short one shot where Edward and Bella meet. Read to find out what happens.


**This is new fiction writing about and I'm sorry I haven't been able to finish the story my computer didn't really work at all so I just got a new one. I'll finish the rest of the FanFics this year or if not then next year. So enjoy this one shot that just came to my head.**

_**Edward **_

I've known her ever since I was little. I remember when, me and her met back in the second grade. I remember her seeing sitting there alone in the playground staring at the rest of the kids in our grade. I went to sit next to her because she looked so sad. She was just there looking so lost and sad. I wanted to be her friend so she wouldn't be sad. I remember going over to introduce myself to her.

(Flashback)

"Hi I'm Edward." I said sitting next to the sad girl.

She didn't say anything to me. I know she was wanting to say something but she didn't she just stayed quiet

"Hey I won't hurt you I was just trying to know your name." I said back. I want her to be my new best friend. I already think she's cool.

She smiled back at me.

"My name is Bella." she said. When she said her name I was like she's beautiful already.

"Hi Bella, do you want to be my new best friend."

"Yes I do, Edward."

***8 years later***

We are now currently sophomores. Bella and I have been friends for 8 years now. And I'm totally convinced I love her. She doesn't know it yet but hopefully she knows someday. Right now I can't tell her because we are both in relationships with someone else. I don't really like her boyfriend. And I get jealous when I see them together. I just want her all to myself. But I know that's not possible. She looks so adorable now. I love how her chocolates smile at everything I say. Her smile always does things to me. I love that smile it just makes everything better knowing that I'm the one who does that. I know she doesn't like that boy. She tells me everything but she just doesn't want to hurt him. She's always thinking about others feeling but she doesn't consider hers. Anyways I'm finally convinced that someday shortly I'll marry this girl. Someday.

_**Bella**_

I don't know how I've managed to stay friends with Edward for all these years. I just can't stand staring at him. Everything he does makes me want to kiss the hell out of him. Yes as you might already now I'm in love with my best friend. This is probably weird to him because he probably just views me as a sister. Yes I know we've been friends for the longest time but somehow I develop some feeling for him he has a girlfriend named Tanya. She hates me, but she has to pretend to like me for Edward's sake. This is what I'm thankful. She can be a completely bitch. Just because she thinks she's the hottest girl of the school. Yeah and because she made it the cheer squad. Yeah I made it too and she's hates me because I took her place as a cheer captain. Which I really don't care she just has to stick to my rules or else she gets kicked out. I have the power there. I told Edward that I didn't love Riley my boyfriend. He's cute yes, I love how he's really nice and gentle like with me but I just don't get that spark they talk about in books. I want that connection and I just don't have it with him. I'm just planning on ending this now with him but I'm afraid of hurting his feeling but I just want to be happy and feel the freeness for once. Edward and I have been friends for the longest time and I've loved him ever since then.

"Bella so my mom wants you to come over to my house for dinner." I looked at Riley and agreed to come over. From the corner of my eye I think I saw Edward tense. It was just probably my imagination.

"So Tanya I want you to go to the gym after cheer practice and get our new uniforms for the game." Her face was funny when I told her. Edward was laughing but I didn't want to laugh right there and get her all mad.

"Look Bella you've just been a bitch lately." I knew what she said but didn't say anything. Edward on the other hand told her to shut up and apologize. She didn't want too.

"Then I guess me and you are over." He said looking at me.

Everyone was quite. No one spoke for what felt like forever.

"What you can't be serious just because I won't apologize." She said looking at him.

"Not because of that I just don't love you anymore I haven't loved you at all." She was looking at me like she was ready to kill me.

"Edie come on I love you."

"No I think it about time I actually tell the girl I love how I really feel." She was so mad and she left storming out. She was then never seen again I like how this looks now.

**(2 years later)**

_**Edward**_

Ever since Tanya and I broke up things changed. Bella broke up with Riley three days later. Riley took it pretty well and told her that he kind of knew that she didn't like him. They're actually pretty good friends now. It's our senior year and I want to make something this year that Bella will never forget. Bella and I started dating three months after our relationship ended. Riley was okay with us he was actually a good friend of us now. Bella and I have been officially friends for ten years. And my feelings are stronger now. We have been through everything and most of our life we've experienced everything together.

Graduation is just around the corner and like I said before. I'm going to marry Isabella Marie Swan.

I have everything planned out it's just for her to figure it out.

"Babe do you have soccer practice today?" she asked once she woke up.

Yes Bella and I have been living together like I said before many things changed. Her parents died a year ago and so did mine so now we were on our own. And a month later we agreed to move in together.

"Yes I do, do you need a ride home after track practice." I said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Yeah that kiss turned to us lying on top of the bed.

"Babe not now, we're gonna be late for school." she said not showing any signs that she wanted to give up. So I used that opportunity to hug her tight.

"Let's just not go to school today hunn." I said kissing her and not stopping.

"I wish babe but we have finals and then today is a short day so we'll have time to come home early." She said trying to get up.

I tightened my hold on her.

"Okay then I'm just going to go downstairs and make breakfast." I said getting up and bringing her up as well.

"Okay then I'll go get ready." She said kissing me

I just can't just get enough of her. She drives me crazy with every little detail she does just drives me nuts. When she came down she looked beautiful as always. She looks nice even when her hairs up her big chocolate eyes look so nice I just love everything about her. I'm just waiting for the big day which was in three days.

"You look delicious to eat babe" I said making her blush.

"Thanks Babe." She said getting the plate I set up for her.

_**(3 days later)**_

_**Bella**_

Edward has been actin pretty weird. I don't really know what going on now. He left to school early and today is our walk it's the big day for us we are about to graduate high school. One of the greatest milestones in life. So here I am getting ready Edward nowhere to be found. Anyways I'll meet him at the school I left him a note. So I took my car since his was there. I'm driving toward school when Edward calls.

"Hey Hunn." I said

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see me in the morning I had to write my speech and I'm down here at the school hunn so I'll see you in a bit." He said

"Oh Okay see you in a bit.

I finally made it to school and Edward was there. He came and kissed me really quick he held me in his arms for a while. I then left him to get ready since everyone was sitting in their chair already. I kind of wish my parent were still here. But I know that either way they're proud of me and Edward. Once everyone was sitting down Edward went on to do his speech.

"As you can see me and Bella been together for 10 years and I know that she the one girl I want to be the rest of my life with, she the only one who has been there for me all this time. So Isabella can you please come up here?" he said

I was shocked when he called my name especially when he says my full name. He only uses my full name for something serious and this must be serious. So I went up there nervous in front of the parents of the student and the students as well.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the extraordinary honor in being my wife?" he said getting down on his knees.

I had tears in my eyes and everyone was quite waiting for me answer to the question.

"Yes Edward a thousand time yes I love you." I said hugging him and then kissing him on the lips.

The whole room was filled with applause. He then put a ring on my finger. We continued on with the ceremony and then got a farewell as class of 2013.

"Congratulations Mrs. Future Cullen." He said hugging me from behind.

I turned around and kissed the life out of him.

"Come on Mr. Cullen let's go celebrate." I said winking at him. With that we drove on home. It was a night full of celebrations. And all these years were worth it. And I may just have one more surprise for Edward I hope he likes it. Because I sure do.

_**(3 months later)**_

_**Edward**_

After three months of me and Bella being engaged we thought about getting married soon and today just happens to be the big day. Bella was so excited about everything so she planned a small wedding and I'm so excited to have Bella be my wife today. She'll make the best wife ever. I can already see our whole future together. And our baby. Did I mention Bella's pregnant? Well if I didn't she is indeed pregnant and we are having a baby that is due in 6 months. I can't wait for him or her to be here already. Have him or her in my arms. And Bella coming over I'll have the family I've always wanted. Back to the present Bella and I are getting married in half an hour. We called the minister to come to our house and we had some friends come over for the party. Bella just finished getting ready and we are now waiting for the minister to get here.

When he heard the door we got ready and we let him. Then half an hour later Bella became my wife.

My beautiful wife Bella Cullen.

Now are life begins together as husband and wife.

_**(6 Months Later)**_

_**Bella**_

These 6 months have been rather strange knowing that I've been caring a baby and Edward has been rather happy me too but I've just been having contraction since the early morning. Well now that I think of it my water just broke.

"EDWARD!" I said Yelling. He came running downstairs really quickly. When he saw me crouching down he then knew something was up.

"What is it babe is something wrong."

"Yes of course baby Aiden wants to come to the world already."

With that he quickly went upstairs and got what the baby needed and we headed toward the hospital.

"Help my wife is on labor."

I kept screaming and they took me right away.

Fourteen hours later baby Aiden was born.

"He's so adorable hunn he looks like you."

He does look a heck of a lot like Edward. I think we'll be good parents. And it all started with that day back in second grade. I remember I was the shy girl who was brand new to school and I didn't know how much Edward would change my life.

"Hey Edward remember back when we met in second grade." I said

He smiled back at me and kissed me saying "Yes that's something that I will always cherish because you Isabella have changed my life and I love you for that."

"I'm thankful that I met you Edward you are my life now and our adventure of life will begin here with Aiden"

Time will only tell where we'll be but I do know for sure that I love my two men Edward and Aiden.

_**Thanks for reading this I think it may not be the best story but I just wanted to tell you this short story of how me and my boyfriend met. Well anyways I'm working on the rest of the stories (Teasing Edward and Faith In Destiny) so hopefully I'll finish those soon but I do promise I will finish the stories. I'll be back soon. Review**_

_**-Liz**_


End file.
